The Missing Piece
by Parakage
Summary: They live, they fight and then they die. A never-ending cycle going on for over tens of thousands of years. But really all she wants is to uncover the truth and mysteries of the world and if she so happens to make a few enemies well that's too bad for them. Between gigantic temples and psychotic demons, there's a lot of secrets to uncover. And exactly where did Zelda run off to?
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

Beams of sunlight pierced into the cabin within the underside of a large ship. The smell of fresh sea air drifting from the open port window and over to the figure of a lounging girl laying on top of the small rooms cot. With her nose in an old leather-bound journal.

Large aqua green eyes fixated on the yellowing pages. Long wavy chestnut brown hair loosely spilling around her round ears, shoulders, and the small blanket behind her head. Clad in a red tunic, grey pants, red fingerless gloves with brown leather over the back, and white ankle-high socks.

Flipping the page a loud set of footsteps could be heard approaching the outside of her door. The girl propped herself on her elbow as quickly the footsteps stopped and were replaced with a knock on her door.

"Girlie we're nearing Baypearl Harbor," a gruff old-sounding man's voice boomed cheerfully.

Quickly she sat up too pull on some brown leather boots before standing and looking around the room. It was small but had a tiny desk across from the cot. A good-sized backpack with a travel blanket curled on top sat on the table. Along with a leather vest sitting on the front, a belt with 3 pouches and a sword sitting to the side with a few loops to hold a set of binoculars, and possibly another weapon.

Hearing large footsteps going back from where they'd come from she strapped on the breastplate, and belt revealing a small metal name tag: _Zoey Walker. _Slipping the backpack on and finally pulling a hair tie from her pocket tied her hair in a high ping tail. Zoe grabbed the journal and reached under the cot to pull out a small sack.

Attaching it to her belt and stuffing the book into her bag. She nodded to herself and finally left the tiny room. Quickly stepping down a hall and up the stairs to stand out onto the deck. Smiling and raising her arms to take in the excitement of seeing the shore before them.

Bright clear blue waters glistening in the sunlight. The sky bright with some white clouds floating across. Her tan skin enjoying the warmth of the direct sunlight.

"Finally awake I see," the gruff voice from earlier jokingly from his place at the side railing.

The old man was tall and large, with dark tan skin, grey hair, and beard. His brown eyes had smile wrinkles near them. The crew was getting the ship ready for docking as they passed a small island to their left. Though all of them had rather pointy ears.

"What can I say, Captain? Being on a ship makes me wanna nap as much as a cat." Zoe shrugged before moving to the front of the ship for a better view of the landscape before them.

Laughter was his response. She yawned again stretching her arms over her head before resting them over the railing. It had been a longship ride and Zoe'd be happy to be on dry land again. Especially with the view before her.

Mountains in the far distance, the large harbor town on the shore were close enough that the smells of cooked food drifted to her senses. Or maybe she just had a good nose. Hyrule was larger than she'd thought, but that was a good thing in her book.

Pulling out a neckless that had been hidden in her tunic before and staring at it. A small old golden locket in the shape of a triangle, it was old and missing the key.

A short while later the ship was docked and Zoe couldn't wait to jump off. So much she actually jumped over the railing and onto the dock waving goodbye before rushing away.

Fish and fruit stands littered across the place along with boats and people coming and going. She tossed a rubi to one of the fruit stand merchants and grabbed an apple to eat while she made her way into town.

_Where should I go next? _She knew she was in the southeast of Hyrule but she was going to need a current map. The map she had was so old that Hateno village was where the new Baypearl Village sat. People didn't explore much beyond their land and Hyrule had always been far and away from the rest of the world.

Sure some sailors doing trade existed and there was the occasional traveler who went and came back with stories. Looking around she noticed a mask sails man nest too a booth with quite a few masks. Right next to a man standing on a crate telling stories to children.

Zoe browsed the masks noting the large purple one that gave her goosebumps. Much to the dismay of the shop keeper, her attention turned towards the Storyteller ending his story about some 'Hero of Time' sealing away Ganon.

Crossing her arms under her breasts and staring at the storyteller clad in red with mild interest. In her time of adventuring storytellers usually had a hint of truth to their words. Perhaps she could get some insight into the history and lore of this land?

The Storyteller's jet black eyes flickered from behind his glasses towards the short brunette girl momentarily. His short grey hair with bits of red chasing his head as he spun the tails of old.

Those knowing onyx eyes twinkled as one of the children then raised their hand. "Yes, child?" He tilted his head forward. His voice didn't sound like an old man's it sounded young despite the short old man appearance.

"Tell us about the Cataclysm," A little girl with blond hair eagerly squealed. The man's smile widened as if he'd expected this question.

"Now that one goes back 900 years ago. " Scratching his long-bearded chin trying to recall it. "When the threat of Calamity Ganon returning was for seen by the great Oracle Dalpha."

_Dalpha warned the King of Ganon's return and that there would be a great cataclysmic battle to decide the fate of Hyrule again. A battle that was so devastating that mountains would crumble and the skies will quake._

_ According to the prophecy, there would come the awakening of calamity and two brave and wise souls would clash against him. Sealing him away with a cost one would fall and the other would become gravely wounded along with his weakened sword of light._

_ A hero would sleep for 900 years and be awakened by a curious young adventurer seeking ancient secrets. Secrets so ancient and carefully guarded that the goddesses would forbid it._

_ Unfortunately, most of the rest has been lost to time. But in the end, it is said that if the sword should turn dim and shatter all would be lost for our world. And that no matter the cost the sword must be renewed in the fires of Shukar the great dragon of Mount Decay._

_ The King knew that only his daughter and her fearless guard were the heroes in the prophecy. Fearful but knowing there was nothing he could do he sent them away to embark on a quest to prepare for the approaching disaster that they were destined to partake in. As their reincarnations had before them. And so that his daughter could experience the world no matter the outcome._

_ But Calamity Ganon manifested sooner than the Oracle could have predicted. Underprepared and overwhelmingly outmatched. The town of Hateno was wiped off the face of the earth in their first class. _

_ Their next clash was the decisive battle to decide the fate of the Hyrule. The hero managed to hold Ganon back just long enough for the Princess to seal him away. However, the magic in the great sword and that the Princess used was not strong enough to seal all of him away. A piece of Ganon's soul escaped promising to bring the world to a cataclysmic end where only monsters ruled the world._

_ Weakened from the battle the Princess and Hero had joined nearly met their ends. If not had it been for the Shikah warrior Impa's timely intervention. Impa and her warriors managed to fend off the blight of Ganon long enough to make it flee._

The Storyteller picked up a glass of water to drink his teeth oddly sharp. "But what happened to the Hero and the Princess?" A young boy with red hair wondered eagerly bouncing on his feet.

The Storyteller hummed for a moment tapping his chin. "Story has it that they were taken to the shine of resurrection to sleep and heal for 100 years." he paused for a moment. "But it has been 900 years since then and not a whisper of their return as come forth. It is believed that they are still there sleeping, waiting to be awoken till this day."

Zoe tilted her head curiously. "Where is this shrine located?" An odd smirk donned the Storytellers pale tanned lips.

"If memory serves..." his smirk turned into a knowing smile. "It's atop the great plateau, underneath the temple of time."

A destination to check out. The temple was something that reached far and wide in legend. So if it was really on the plateau it'd be interesting to see. Although something about his story seamed off her gut told her that she needed to go to this place. For some reason, she felt that she'd regret it if she didn't.

"But the climb is treacherous, no one has gone up or backs down in 900 years." The children looked between her and the storyteller curiously.

"Call me a sucker, but can you direct me to where I could buy a map of Hyrule?" He only pointed towards the town center before going back to tell more stories.

Zoe went in the direction towards the town square. Idly passing the guards office with a board pasters with missing person fliers and wanted posters. A fair few of them were missing girls from various villages.

A guard was posted beside it and so she stepped closer to glance at the board. His gaze seemed to be directed at her ears.

"Can you tell me what shop sells maps around here?" Zoe wondered he tensed and stood tall.

"That would be Stella's Traveler Goods, it's right beside Smithies." His voice was young but confident. "Miss if you're going to travel be careful. A lot of girls have been going missing all over the region."

She smiled before looking at the posters more intently. "I'll be fine, but thanks." Zoe winked and turned to go find Stella's.

"Mommy, her ears are so weird." A small child tugging on his moms' skirt and pointing at Zoey rolling her eyes when the mom shushed her kid.

Zoe managed to acquire the map and restock on food and supplies for travel. It was likely going to take a full 2 days to reach the plateau. And there was no time like the present to start adventuring.

The journey was rather uneventful except for the goblins that popped out of seemingly nowhere. They were rather easy to defeat but their smell wasn't something to scoff at. Like they were a rotting carcass on its 5th day without burial. Their skin red as blood and stupid sounding voices.

The West Necluda mountains were a beautiful sight to see on the way. But the great plateau was even taller and larger in scale as she soon found out as she crossed the cavern between two mountains. The sun was beginning to set and her legs were tired from the long hike. From what she could tell it would take half a day to reach the base of the plateau and climbing it was going to be a task in and of itself.

Zoe ducked into the treeline and found a clearing to set up her camp for the night. Using the makeshift campfire as reading light for the journal. Although the closer she got to the plateau the greater she got the sense she couldn't turn away.

Her aqua green eyes closing tiredly. And the light of the full moon faded into the darkness of her mind.

"Tap, tap, tap," the echo of an old man's wooden cane echos through the dimly illuminated cave. Slowly the shadow of a short old man grew taller as he approached a large room with brighter lights.

The old man in red straightened his back standing tall his bright red clothes turning a darker deeper shade of crimson. The long beard disappearing leaving a smooth pointed chin in its place. His wrinkles no longer in existence and his hair no longer grey but a deep amber shade instead.

Stepping calmly and with good posture as his cane morphed into a much sleeker rod with a silver knob on top with the engraving of a fox. The heels of his black leather boots clicking against the cavern floor. His tan face illuminated by the torch at the entrance of the room. And his glasses glinted

The room was roughly the size of a 4 Hinoxes with a little breathing room and smelled just as bad. The Storyteller lulled his jet black eyes around the mostly empty space across the other entrance and finally to the moldy carpet with a thrown placed upon it.

The thrown was old and worn mostly cast in shadow hiding the figure sitting upon it from a clear view of his face. His clawed black hands resting on either side. His left moving up to what one could assume prop the owners head up.

"Alastor has the adventurer made their appearance?" A deep growling voice that sounded as if it was gargling gravel echoed through the cave.

Alastor kneeled holding his cane over his chest and bowing his head. "They are indeed on their way to the plateau as we speak."

"Why are they still alive?" The voice boomed causing the stalactites to shake above their heads.

And without so much as a flinch, Alastor raised his head. "They won't pose much threat, on the night of the red moon. They will be dead before sunrise if not sooner." As they left his lips the figure across slammed his fist onto the arm of the thrown smashing the armrest.

"I will not take chances, too many times have I thought the very same and lost." The figure shuffled in his chair but Alastor did not move a muscle except to breath calm as the eye of a storm.

"Lord Ganon even if they somehow do manage to live through the night and climb the plateau even the prophecy tells of your victory. The goddesses themselves cannot stop your final return too power." Alastor smirked eyes glinting dangerously in the torchlight.

"It is not written in stone Alastor if they revive the sword we will lose," Ganon growled as if he could envision another loss at the hands of that Hero.

"Fine if it will put you at ease I will personally go-" Alastor was interrupted buy loud footsteps quickly stepping into the room behind him.

Turning blankly staring at the tall man with silver hair and golden eyes. His white attire would have made you think he was a priest, but that smug look on his face quickly told you otherwise. With a silver rapier sword strapped to his brown belt in its red sheth.

"My Lord," his voice quick and eager as he bowed hand over his heart. "Allow me to put an end to this," His golden eyes smugly watching Alastor's unmoving back.

"Those quick to act tend to fail even the simplest of tasks. Always eager to fall on your face I see." Alastor glanced back at him with a dangerous glint in his eye as the man in white stepped forward to stand beside Alastor. Only to fall onto his face after the slightest flick of Alator's finger.

Quickly he fixed himself into a kneeling posting. A tense moment of silence as they stared each other down. The silver-haired man's face turned the slightest pink whilst Alastor still calm and collected as ever.

"Zellous I told you to wait outside," Ganon seemed to be rolling his eyes at his charge. "Interrupting our meeting when I've ordered you to wait outside until it's over."

Zellous quickly stood up and stepped forward careful incase Alastor went to trip him again. "Alastor didn't tell you that the adventurer was a female, did he? Or that he was well within range to end her life, but simply gave her directions."

Alastor turned his head his eye peering up at his self-proclaimed spy. "Yes, perhaps I should have stabbed her in front of all of those townspeople in the middle of the street in broad daylight. It's not as if we're operating as a secret organization or the like." Nodding as if in agreement with his failure to commit murder right then and there.

Zellous narrowed his eyes for a moment. "A girl?" Ganon leaned so that his shoulder was visible, it was a deep rotting purple color with scabs that were oozing a black liquid down the back of it.

"A short brunette, the distrust after all these years Lord Ganon?" Alastor tutted shaking his head mockingly. "I doubt Zellous could so much as kill a fly let alone that girl." Zellous' shoulders shook making some attempt to hold his tongue in front of their master.

Ganon outreached his hand, "Zellous you may take this task, kill her before she reaches the shrine." With an eager nod, Zellous turns to walk away, "Do not fail me."

He paused glancing back for a moment before striding out of the cave his head held high. Alastor's attention fell back in the general direction of where Ganon's face should be. Lowering his cane the slightest.

"Alastor you may leave," as soon as Ganon said this the man in red stood dusting his knee off and raising his cane knob above his head with his gloved hand holding the middle of it.

"20 rubis says he'll fail miserably." Alastor saluted Ganon cheekily with his cane and he turned to exit the cave.

Alastor left the cave his steps echoing until he stepped out into the pale moonlight. Eyes glinting red for a moment and he walked through the forest. Turning to look up at the moon high up in the sky the light reflecting off his glasses as the stars twinkled in the pitch blackness above. Watching as the tiniest sliver of red began to overlap the white of the moon.

He felt the presence of a familiar set of eyes watching his back. Raising a brown he leaned and tilted his head to glance at the figure. Hidden by the shadow of the trees all that could be defined were their glowing silver eyes.

"You smell foul," the feminine voice sounded disgusted.

"How rude," he twirled his cane and turned to bow mockingly in her direction. "My dear Lady if you don't mind I have somewhere to be,"

"Take this with you," A golden medallion nearly the size of his palm was tossed from the shadows.

He caught it with his cane inspecting the triangle warily. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what it's for-" by the time he looked up she was gone without a trace.

He raised eyebrow lips upturning before slipping it around his neck and turning to walk through the shadows of the trees. His own shadow morphing into the silhouette of a small furry creature and running off at a startlingly fast pace.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_In the far distance, the sound of metal on metal clashing could be heard echoing through the dense foggy air. Zoe's head felt just as foggy as the air around her. Though she followed the sound of clashing weapons with curiosity getting the best of her._

_ Eventually, she made it into a clearing where a young blond man with piercing sky blue eyes stood. With a purple hilted double-edged sword clutched in his hand and a Hylian shield on his other._

_The boy clad in green focus on his opponent- a tall green-skinned man with yellow eyes, red hair, and a beard. His black trench coat flowing behind him while using a broad sword as if it was a one-handed weapon._

_ The two men clashed relentlessly until a blond woman stepped into the picture. With her soft blue eyes and beautiful face overcast with determination. The tiara on her head falling off as she began casting a spell. The spell was soon followed by a blinding golden light engulfing them all._

_ And then the scene repeated itself. Whilst Zoey simply stood to the side wishing she had some sort of snack. All this drama and tension was entertaining, to say the least. But she was confused as to why she was seeing this. Zoe stepped ever closer into the battle zone. Curious as the battle raged on to see if she could perhaps get some answers._

_ Though the scene continued repeating and sometimes the boy's age differed or the green-skinned manned would be replaced with a large boar-like beast. Or the golden-haired woman's clothes and skin would change. _

_ Zoe waved her hand in front of the boy to no avail as he simply ran through her to battle his sworn foe. Although with every battle his sword seemed too dull down or lose its power. While on the other hand, his opponent was getting stronger with every battle. His devastating brute strength becoming enough to create creators in the ground and was seaming to lose his humanity._

_ Zoe turned to look at the girl who has always sealed the green guy away just in the nick of time. The spell becoming harder for her to cast each time. Though now the fighting was boring and sad, to say the least. _

_The same fight with barely any difference in-between. But it was funny too tug on the boy's cap and make it fall off randomly. For some reason that was all that affected them yet, they still passed through her. Zoe finding amusement in the boy's confusion while she twirled the green cap around her finger. Stepping around the green tunic wearing guy. _

_ "Tired of this yet," asked Zoe out loud sighing in boredom while walking away to inspect the thrown room hall that was currently the battlefield._

_ The room was grand, draped in purple and gold with marble pillars holding up the ceiling. But the battlefield would also change. Sometimes outside, other times on top of a tower. It was getting pretty dull Zoe mused while snatching the girl's tiara and inspecting the ruby jewel in the center._

_ That was until everything suddenly went pitch black. Zoe dropped the tiara it disappearing into the void as she looked around wildly. Her aqua green eyes were alert and ready for whatever this dream had in store for her._

_ "The cycle must be broken," a gruff deep man's voice echoing through the abyss._

_ Twirling around to face the source to find no one around her. Zoe grimaced at being unable to lock on to the voice. It gave her chills. The hair on her arms and neck standing on end._

_"End the cycle," a woman's voice crying out into the void. _

_ Zoey frowned but calmed down. Surprise filling her face when the sight of the boy approaching to stand before her. His piercing blue eyes willed with sad and his face showing his exhaustion. Their eyes locked and Zoe's heart clenched but why she didn't know._

_ "How do I-" Zoe was cut off by the feeling of something tapping her arm._

_ Zoe wanted to stay and help these people. Zoe didn't know them, but their voices she simply couldn't ignore when someone pleas for help this deeply. Zoe wasn't some kind of monster who wanted people to suffer. _

_ "Wake up!"_

_ The void disappeared and a forest covered in the moonlight took its place. But something was off, the moon was becoming a crimson red. Skeleton monsters began rising from their unmarked graves in the ground._

Panicked aqua green eyes snapped open wildly scanning the small clearing around her. Quickly grabbing the sword beside her on high alert. Zoe's tired eyes landing onto the form of a small red fox. Her vision blurred for a moment as she was clear of any danger.

This red fox had a golden triangle medallion around its neck. Staring blankly at each other for a moment. The fox looked rather fluffy she admitted. But Zoe was too tired to care much about how cute this creature was. It had woken her up for _no_ good reason.

"What do you want," asked Zoey a yawn soon following.

She laid on her back sword held securely across her torso as her eyes lazily looked to the full moon. It was halfway to becoming a full red moon. An eerie red glow casting its light down upon the land around her. Still, her eyes began lulling back to sleep.

Zoe would have fallen back to sleep if it wasn't for the fluffy tail slapping her in the face. Raising her head and prop herself up to glare at the animal. Mentally cursing her inability to sleep more heavily.

Sure being able to react at the drop of a hat was important. It was what kept her from getting killed in her sleep. But still, she preferred to sleep much longer than this.

"Okay, I get it, scary red moon. What do you want me to do get up," asked Zoe lazily resting her face on her hand while laying on her side too face the little fox.

As if the fox understood human language it nodded. Too which Zoe was still too tired to be surprised at. His large jet black eyes narrowing and its little shoulders slumped. Seeming to be rethinking his attempt to help this human.

"But I don't wanna."

In response to this, the fox kicked dirt in her face making her raise an arm to shield herself. Licking its paw and sitting back down the fox watching her intently. Zoe shook off the dirt and sat up crossing her legs. Staring at him for a long moment.

"Another adventurer would skin you alive," said Zoe grumbling in annoyance while she grabbed her bag and fumbled through it.

Zoe pulled out a small food ration pack. Opening the package rather slow if the fox's paw tapping was anything to go by. Though Zoe wasn't in any rush to move until she had something in her stomach.

"Here ya go Felix," said Zoe now having dubbed him 'Felix' while offering half a portion of jerky and bitting into her portion.

The fox took the jerky his eyes full of disdain. Felix watched her lazily roll up the blanket and fasten it securely onto her backpack. All the while chewing on the pieces of jerky. Zoe pulled the bag over her shoulders. In what seemed to be the nick of time.

The moon now fully eclipsed in red. The ground began to rumble and crack. Large bone hands began clawing their way out of the cracks. Zoe looked at the fox and back to the rising skeletons. Their skulls facing intently in her direction.

"Well shit."

This was a sobering experience. Normally with a red moon in the places she'd been, there was the occasional revival of a monster but that was between midnight and 3 am. But here they were everywhere and gauging by the moon it wasn't even midnight yet.

This land was much more dangerous than she'd have figured. Though Zoe was more than confident she could handle anything that was thrown her way. Felix fled in the direction of the plateau. Zoe glanced back at the skeletons and then in the direction of the fox.

"Nope."

Turning to chase the fox in a mad dash as more cracks formed in the ground. There was no point in letting herself get swarmed. Though faintly in the distance, she heard the sound of a large horse behind them. Felix leading her down an overgrown path.

Two skeletons popped up and out of the ground between them. Zoe pulled out her sword without breaking her stride. The cool metal glinted in the crimson light of the moon. Readying her sword to slash down the skull of the left skeleton and bringing another backhanded hard slash up across the other monster.

The monster skulls smashed open and their bones crumbled to dust following the destruction of their heads. Steadying her pace so Zoe didn't run out of stamina. While these enemies were rather weak, she didn't want to fight hoards of them.

The monsters had the numbers on this night and unless they were in her way there was no point in staying to battle them all. Felix dashed towards the left just as the sound of a horses hooves thundered ever closer up the path behind them.

Glancing back down the narrow trail behind her. Zoe caught sight of a pitch-black stallion standing on its hind legs and letting out a loud neigh. It's front hooves kicking up in the air as its rider is stark contrast white raised his sword. The silver blade glinting ominously in the light of the moon.

Zoe had the gut feeling that he wasn't a night in shining armor coming to save her. And Zoe trusted her gut more than anything else. Though the stallion was nightmarishly beautiful with its pure black mane and tail flowing in the wind.

Zoe's feet sliding on the ground as she made the sharp turn to follow Felix into the denser part of the forest. If nothing else it would most likely slow him and the undead down. Otherwise, his pace would have outmatched hers by a landslide. Perhaps it would be a good idea to find a horse after this.

Now she was glad that Felix had awoken her. Zoe much preferred the fox waking her than the mysterious man behind her. She could feel his blood lust in the air.

Quickly she dove out of the way thanks to spotting glint of metal entering the corner of her eye. Zoe was able to dodge his arrow tumbling into a clearing. The arrow becoming embedded into the tree beside her.

Zoe's breathing was heavy and uneven. She clutched her chest feeling her heart pounding and the blood pumping in her ears. Though she was able to calm down enough to focus on the horses ahead.

Great and beautiful stallions having peacefully been sleeping in this field. Though now startled awake by the thundering clopping sound from behind her. Catching a glimpse of the white clothes of her pursuer behind her.

Zoe charged forward eyes quickly scanning the horses closest to her. Circling in a panic unsure of where to go after being so abruptly awoken. There was no time to waste.

Focusing on the grey stallion. Zoe sheathed her sword steeling her resolve to chase it down. The horse stomped the ground around him. Zoe made a mad sprint to catch up. It attempted to run away, but Zoe managed to jump up pulling herself onto its back.

The horse protested loudly squealing and bucking wildly. She grabbed onto its neck for dear life as it rose onto its hind legs. Kicking its hooves up in the air. Zoe could tell she'd chosen a strong horse.

"Hya!"

Zoe kicked her heels while grabbing his long beautiful mane to steer him in the direction she chose. The horse's blue eyes once panicked and now focused. Barrelling across the field she leaned left and the horse turned left. Zoe circled them back around in time to see the black stallion charge out of the tree line. Their hair wildly blowing in the wind as they stared each other down from opposed sides of the field.

The glow of the moon casting its light upon them. The man's silver hair reflecting the ominous red of the moon. The two horses shuffled on their feet with nervous energy. The man readying another arrow. Zoey pulled her sword back out with the other hand holding onto the horse's mane. The field was silent other than the horses breathing heavily.

"Hi, names Zoey," said Zoe a lopsided nervous smile on her face. "Sir, might I ask why you're trying to unalive me?"

Zellous scowled his golden eyes glaring her down. Pursing his lips in utter distaste and wanting nothing more than to simply kill her. But alas he had some manors- unlike this filthy mortal. His stomach churned at the idea of simply letting her hear his voice.

"My master desires your death," said Zellous while her expression morphed into one of confusion and disbelief. "And when Master wants a filthy mortals head I deliver."

"Okay rude," said Zoe acting offended at his disgust. "Pretty sure that is mortalist or something."

Zellous's eyes narrowed annoyance clear on his face. With no intention of dignifying her with any more answers. Zellous let the arrow fly. In that split second, Zoe directed the horse left dodging the arrow.

Quickly charging up close as he was drawing his sword. Although Zoe was quick to lunge her sword causing him to drop the bow. Swords clashing, and hooves stomping on the ground soon followed with the satisfying sound of wood crunching under them.

The bow now smashed into smithereens. Zoe smirked at accomplishing her mission of getting rid of his distance weapon. This was her chance to get away, she did not doubt that he was strong but she didn't want to get into a major fight right now. Perhaps some other time but not now.

She brushed away his sword and charged out of reach of his next attempt to slice her open. Anger over casting his chiseled face. A glint of a furry red tail caught Zoe's attention in the distance.

"Hya!"

Her horse raced in that direction. Pulling away from the black stallion and into the treeline. Lowing her body closer too her grey stallion to avoid the branches. Eyes peeled for that furry red tail directing her. She heard a distinct 'ow' from behind her. Supposing the man's height gave him a disadvantage here. Giggling at the image of his face smacking into a branch popped into her mind.

Though wasn't much longer until the man caught up. With a large red mark over his face. Zellous was gained ground as a stream approached their path. She could see Felix across it peeking out from behind a tree. Zoe could also see the bush just across rustling strangely as skeletons appearing from beneath the surface of the ground.

Zoe sliced open a particularly close skull then caught sight of an Octo popping up out of the ground from the other side of the stream. The Octo preparing to shoot out a seed. With a grunt, she swung up to deflect the oncoming seed. Just as the man in white appeared behind her with his sword raised in position to strike.

"What happened to your face," asked Zoe snickering when his cheeks turned red in anger.

Seeing the Octo ahead of them ready for another attack quickly Zoe faked to the left and then really doing a hard right causing him to miss her by inches. Slicing off a strand of her brown hair. Zellous paled as if seeing it in slow motion as the Octo seed launched into his wide-open stomach.

Zellous's eyes were almost as wide as dinner plates as he was knocked off from his steed who ran off in the opposite direction faster than the gravity could pull him to the ground. Without hesitation, Zoe's new steed lept over the stream and with a strong swing deflected the Octo's final seed back into its face.

The Octo whined before it was knocked out. Her horse running in a circle to regain its balance. Zoe looked back to view Zellous lying flat on his back and groaning in pain. The wind knocked clear out of his lungs.

Zellous rolling on his front to glare in her direction. His pride now shattered as Zoe couldn't stop from laughing. Truly this was a new low for the silver-haired demon.

Zoe petting the horse gently before steering him in the direction her foxy friend had now darted into. Both breathing heavily as the horse trotted down the forested path.

"That was eventful," said Zoe amused at the turn of events while the horse shook its head in annoyance. "Yea yea, take me to the plateau and then you can go back to your friends." He almost rolled his eyes.

"You sure are spirited aren't you?" said Zoe laughing and tilting her head back and forth. "Oh, Spirit's a good name."

Spirit trotted faster head held high seaming to enjoy his new name.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time they were within 30 minutes from the plateau wall. And Felix was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he got a good rest, the little guy had run quite a lot.

Training her neck up Zoe couldn't see the top of the rocky surface. Carefully reaching for a map from her back pouch she then unfolded it trying to find a way that might not be such a treacherous climb. Though she supposed if it wasn't so treacherous then more people would have gone up there.

"What do you think Spirit? Is there a better place to climb up?"

The horse shook his head as they passed under an apple tree. A wild apple orchard now surrounding them. Spirit felt her stand on his back reaching to grab an apple. Though rather than bucking her off and making a run for it. Spirit instead paused allowing her to grab it.

Zoe took a large red apple and bit into it before reaching for another one and sitting back down. Offering Spirit the second large juicy apple in her hand.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," said Zoe absently thinking.

Sighing and leaning back lazily allowing Spirit to guide them. She just couldn't recall it for the life of her what it was. '_Oh well,'_ she shrugged it couldn't be anything important if she'd forgotten.

The crunching of the apples and birds chirping surrounding them. A red flicker that darted up the cliffside being completely missed by Zoe. Staring at the sky she absently stuffed the map back into the pouch it had come from.

"Who was that creep anyway?" asked Zoe in between bites of her apple finishing it off and tossing the core to the side. "Such a weirdo."

Spirit stopped in the clearing with the sheer cliffside of the plateau that was strides away from the dense forest. Zoe jumped down from Spirit and patted him on the neck gently.

"Thanks for the ride," said Zoe as she kneeled on the ground and started ruffling through her bag. "Safe ride home."

Spirit nuzzled her back gently as she pulled out two small pickaxes and some rope from her bag. Chuckling Zoe patted his nose before standing. Her hair was a wild mess the tie in her hair nearly falling off and parts of the front were sticking up at odd angles.

She lazily combed through it with her fingers pulling out the hair tie and started fixing her hair for the climb ahead. The last thing she needed was to be mid-climb and have her hair get in the way. It surely was a pain to have long hair sometimes, but there was no way she'd willingly cut it short.

Pulling the backpack over her shoulders and fastening it tight and secure. Spirit watched her attach the pickaxes to her either side of her belt before starting the climb upwards and starting her steady ascent up the sheer wall.

Most adventurers didn't use pickaxes to climb unless it was for icy mountains. But Zoey had them on hand for emergencies. The axes were specially designed for what she would use them for.

She could climb up or down without them. But for a long climb, it was good too have something to lodge into the rock when she needed to breathe. She could lodge it into the rock face if needed. It made for a quicker descent if she used them right. Climbing down was always more fun than going up with her method of climbing.

After awhile in the faint distance below Zoe heard the echo of Spirit running off. Glancing down and calmly watching the tiny grey dot rush into the forest. She was pretty high up now everything below looked so small.

Taking this moment to take the left ax and forcefully lodge it into the rock and then doing the same with the other. The rope securing both to her waste allowing her to let her arms rest. With her weight securely supported by the pickaxes.

Zoe took note that the sun was rising higher in the sky and was casting an orange glow around the mountains in the east. Cracking her neck side to side she dislodged one ax and put it back on her belt. Repeating this motion after securing her other hand on a handhold.

Some hours passed as she resumed her climb before the top of the cliff was within reach. By now the sun was high up in the sky. Zoe was about to reach for the edge when her left hand felt the rock begin to loosen. The rock was brittle causing her to slip.

Quickly grabbing the pickaxe spinning and swinging it by the rope up and over with enough force that it dug firmly into the ground above. She swung for a moment holding onto the rope tightly her expression calm as if she'd done this a million times. Tugging too check it was firmly in place before loosening the rope around her waste the slightest.

Zoe took a moment to be glad for her sharp reflexes before swinging side to side. Her feet running across the rock until she had enough momentum to swing herself up high enough too grab onto the plateau's surface.

Swiftly Zoe pulled herself up and dusted herself off. Taking a moment to stare at the view below. To what she assumed used to be the Hyrule field in the far distance. Now covered in trees with puffs of white smoke rising in the far distance from what she guessed was a town on the far horizon.

Aqua-green eyes turning too survey the land of the plateau. The air was thinner, crisper and cleaner up here. Large trees dotting the grassy green fields. And in the distance, the land slowly turned into a hillside. And at the top of that large hill was a massive oak tree. Mountains in the even farther distance but it was hard to see with all the gigantic trees in the way.

Though ominously peaceful and quiet. Too quiet, so quiet that not even a bird could be heard atop this plateau. A strong breeze rustled the nearby leaves and made the grass dance across the field before her. Wildflowers scattering the field and up the hill.

Though the moment of awe was interrupted by her stomach growl. Zoey deflated slightly all she'd had was some jerky and an apple that morning. Well, that wasn't going to tie her over after that run and then the climb. Securing the pickaxes to either side of her belt she faced towards the hill with a big smile.

"Top of the hill," said Zoe before patting her stomach. "Then lunch."

And so she made her way across the field eagerly studying the trees she was passing by with her eyes. They were so large it reminded her of the Twisted Forest she'd visited a long time ago. But the silence was defining and unnerving.

Eventually, Zoe had made it halfway up the hill. Up too a flat that on the right connected to the larger hill. Her eyes fell upon a 40 foot tall stone woman. Cracks and chunks were marking the surface with its feet seaming to be buried under layers of dirt. The grass surrounding it even brighter and greener than the rest.

Surrounding the field were remnants of what Zoe assumed used to be the temple pillars. A waterfall feeding into the small pond dividing the field towards the statue and the path higher up to the tree.

Zoey moved closer too the statue. Large wildflowers scattered everywhere around the base of the statue and in the field. Some large pine trees standing tall and proud in the distance behind the statue.

Zoe plopped down in the soft grass setting her backpack to the side. She yawned stretching her arms up and over her head. Taking in this peaceful moment and lying back taking in the warm sun kissing her skin. It was officially noon.

Idly she admitted to herself that if it hadn't been for Felix and Spirit it would've taken so much longer on foot. Oh and that guy would probably have been a pain to fight with a bunch of bokogoblin skeletons surrounding them.

Zoe could probably fight him head-on. But fighting was such a pain when it's not for something. If no one else is in danger and you can run away then what's the problem? Zoe didn't come for a fight. So if she could avoid one that suited her just fine. Zoe would much rather be finding some ancient archives and discovering secrets.

Stomach rumbling again she figured that this was as good a place as any to eat something. Absently going through her bag her locket fell out from her collar. A furry red tail caught in the corner of her eye made her lookup.

Staring back at her from atop a piece of the broken pillar was none other than Felix. His collar glinting in the sun as his tail curled around him swaying side to side.

"How though?"

How many foxes with pendants could there be? But how did this little guy get up the plateau? Though she pulled out a package of rations more interested in her stomach at the moment. She was about to open the package when Felix pounced. Zoe felt his little paws push off from her chest. Staring at him for a moment before realizing he'd snatched her locket.

"I was going to share," said Zoe lunging to grab the locket from his mouth.

"Why you little-" she growled as he dodged her and raced further up the hill.

"Never sharing with you again!"

Zoe stuffed the rations in her left pouch and hastily grabbed her backpack before chasing after the little vixen. Stomach growling as she gave chase. Felix stopped and waited just atop the hill.

Sitting on the root of the tree that was beside a small cave entrance. Zoe came within lunging distance. Zoe felt her energy draining after exerting so much energy. No match for even a fox at the moment.

"Okay seriously gimme the locket," said Zoe placing her hands on her hips. "I'll follow."

Felix waited for her to approach him and dropped the golden locket into her outreached hand.

"Now what's so important that I can't have lunch first," asked Zoe too which Felix rolled his eyes.

Watching as she put the locket back on, making sure to tuck it inside her tunic. Before he stepped into the cave and seemed to disappear inside. Zoe following too see a red flame in the shape of a fox illuminating the dark cave ahead.

"A foxfire huh?" said Zoe somewhat surprised. "Makes sense."

Looking around the cavern walls she didn't see much worth note. Felix darted down deeper into the cave as she followed him deeper into the cave. Her stomach growling and begging for food.


End file.
